FIG. 5 shows a partial view of a stator 1 coupled to a coil-winding machine. The coil-winding machine is provided with a rod 7, which is disposed between the connector part 4 of the stator 1 and the inner periphery. As shown, the stator coil wires 6 are wound around the magnetic pole teeth 2 and also the stator coil wires 6 are wrapped onto the output pins 5 after they are carried over the rod 7. The rod 7 is pulled out from under the stator coil wires 6 after the wires are wound onto the stator 1, so that slack is created in the stator coil wires 6, thus preventing stator coil wire 6 breakage due to temperature variations, etc.
Another technique for forming slack in the stator coil wires 6 is shown in FIG. 6. Here, detour pins 8 are fixed near the output pins 5, and the stator coil wires 6 are caused to detour around the outside of the detour pins 8 in between the magnetic pole teeth 2 and the output pins 5. In this technique, slack is created in the stator coil wires 6 since the detour pins 8 are removed after coil-winding of the stator 1 is complete, thus preventing stator coil wire 6 breakage due to temperature variations, etc.
However, a shortcoming in the prior art technique shown in FIG. 5 is that a mechanism is required in the coil-winding machine to drive the rod 7, thereby making the construction of the coil-winding machine complex. Moreover, it is difficult to obtain consistent operation of the rod 7 in the coil-winding machine, thus making it difficult to obtain a consistent amount of slack.
A shortcoming of the technique shown in FIG. 6 is that it requires the insertion and removal of the detour pins 8 in the stator 1. There are also limitations on the position of the installation of the detour pins 8, and a sufficient amount of slack cannot be created. Thus, it may not be possible for the slack to fulfill its role of preventing wire breakage due to temperature variations.
Moreover, in the prior art techniques described above, as the number of output pins 5 increases, the slack portions of the stator coil wires 6 are apt to cross over one another. Vibration and other factors can cause these stator coil wires 6 to rub against one another, damaging their coating. This can result in such serious failures as shorts and broken wires.